ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Heroes Alien United
The all series. Hypnosis 'Opening' All heroes teleported into a Galvan Mark. Sem: There is Viva! Azmuth: (walking in) Whooa! Perodua Viva EZi: Are you crazy?! BTDSB Ben: R U lost your mind?! Perodua Viva EZi: Copy Cat? Azmuth: The Copy Cat. When it inverted version of Perodua Alza Advanced Version? Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: Azmuth? Zero: (using XLR8's powers, but stopping Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form) Stop that, Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form! BTDSB Ben: R they look familiar? But explosion into Copy Cat. Zero: Copy Cat! Copy Cat: I will. But on one condition. If you can defeat me, you're friends will be freed. If you fail, they die. Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: Copy Cat, you still Copy Powers? And then, the blue portal in Dragon Ball Z crosstime. Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: (speaking mechanically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. Zero: Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form, it didn't not mechanically powerful now, and then... Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: (speaking mechanically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Zero: Oh no. Copy Cat: I must thank you two. Without your help, I wouldn't have discovered a whole other universe to destroy! BTTMT Ben: Going hero! (transforms) Heatblast! Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form is voice reverted back to normal by BTTMT Ben as Heatblast. Heatblast (BTTMT): I got infinite. (turns into Infinite Heatblast) Infinite Heatblast! Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form uses the EMERALD Gun and shot it at Copy Cat but dodged. Goku: KA-ME-HA-ME---------------------HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Infinite Heatblast (BTTMT): Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form, noooooooo! (Goku shoot at Copy Cat,effect and power level is 1,000,000,000,000,000,000) Infinite Heatblast (BTTMT): Perodua Alza! When explosion with a BTUAE Ultimate Ben to save Infinite Heatblast and Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form, but flew down. BTUAE Ultimate Ben: Don't stop, Goku! (Goku has become a SSF) Infinite Heatblast (BTTMT): Super Sayian! Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: I generate! BTUAE Ultimate Ben: Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form, it didn't not using generate work. Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: I generate blast! (shoots beam at Goku's SSF but no effect) Infinite Heatblast (BTTMT): Stupid. Copy Cat: What an interesting little device on your wrist. May I copy it? When Copy Cat absorbs Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form in the powerful. Copy Cat: The powerful of Inverted released. Infinite Heatblast (BTTMT): Stupid. Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: We cannot freak into a breathe underwater. Infinite Heatblast (BTTMT): No! That's breathe underwater, that absorbed! Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form said that is cannot using absorbed. Infinite Heatblast (BTTMT): All right. (detransformed) Copy Cat grabbed BTTMT Ben by the wrist and a blast of red light blinded the screen. When we get vision back, BTTMT Ben's Ultimatrix is recharging and Copy Cat has his own Ultimatrix into Infinite Copy Cat! Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: That's powers. Infinite Copy Cat: Thank you for this watch. It complements my eyes. The red portal into Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United crosstime. Rex (Heroes United): Stop that, Infinite Copy Cat! Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: Alpha is destroyed but turned into Copy Cat! Rex (Heroes United): It sound like Kevin. Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: I noticed! His turned into breathing underwater. Rex (Heroes United): Alza! His into water, but using nanite into Power-breathing suit (from Generator Rex) the using powerbreathing in Omega-1 Nanite. Infinite Copy Cat: (into water) Don't you have anything in that watch that could work!? Perodua Alza Advanced Version's Inverted Form: Oh no! His into a air water but into all heroes with down, but water appears, with water. Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): You can't possibly absorb all those nanites! You'd overload in an instant. Piscciss Volann #3: Need I point out that this isn't the best place for a fight. Anything happens to that storage tank and you'll know why Providence made this place so remote! Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): They tried. It didn't turn out so well. Just haven't found a way to fight xenoflourine gas... yet. Piscciss Volann #8: So, thanks to you, all this time I've been supplying nanites to Van Kleiss! What is going cannot nanite into Alpha powers, using Infinite Copy? Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): NO! Here on my moon base... on the moon! Surrender, or I shall destroy you! Piscciss Volann #8: I changed again, now I'm a different creature! His into Infinite Copy Ripjaws to attacking Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5. Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): Oof! Piscciss Volann #8: I'm too young to die and too famous, not to mention handsome and smart and talentive and charming let's not forget that! Piscciss Volann #3: It said Ripjaws! Not Sentient! Piscciss Volann #8: Stop at Infinite Copy Ripjaws! Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): Not Sentient! Piscciss Volann #3: That's cannot Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5! Goku has returned to Homeworld. Piscciss Volann #3: Homeworld? Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): Piscciss! The copy that of Evil Piscciss! Piscciss Volann #3: My mother try to eat me before I even hatched! Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): A girl. Piscciss Volann's Mother: Tell me something about your relationship with your mother. Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): Mother? Piscciss Volann's Mother huged at Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 make her the ultimate sacrifice. Although Goku has returned again to Homeworld. Piscciss Volann #3: Ultimate Sacrifice! Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): I want to defeat the Copy Ripjaws. Piscciss Volann's Mother: You are sacrifice! Flashback! Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: Trapped... get out.. I will kill Ben Tennyson! Flashback end! Sentient Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (Ripjaws): It want to say Ripjaws to using it. 'Amperi's Homeworld' Ben (Heroes United) and BTUP Ben teleported into Amperi's Homeworld. Amperi: You gonna say! Sentient Perodua Viva SXi (AmpFibian): Come on! Am I the only one who sees this? Nobody else watches television but me? BTUP Ben: You just only thing. The two Bens transformed. AmpFibian (Unlimited Power/Heroes United): AmpFibian! Sentient Perodua Viva SXi (AmpFibian): Ra'ad! Amperi #5: I'm just glad I can help. Sentient Perodua Viva SXi (AmpFibian): Sound waves! AmpFibian (Heroes United) is seen flashback by Ben's Generator Rex animation in Heroes United. Sentient Perodua Viva SXi (AmpFibian): Apprently. AmpFibian (Heroes United): The only thing that can move the trash is what created it in the first place, so I gotta make some waves! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): Sound waves? AmpFibian (Unlimited Power): AmpFibian! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): Goku been returned on Homeworld. Goku has returned to Homeworld. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): Goku has returned on Homeworld, about to destroy Evil Omega-Copy Cat. AmpFibian detransformed. Flashback! Ben (Heroes United): And there's alien DNA in the Omnitrix! Flashback end! Ben (Heroes United): See? Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): Woah! AmpFibian (Unlimited Power): AmpFibian returned. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): And that's how I could build stuff with the micro machines in my body! Ben (Heroes United): Fusion AmpFibian? Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): Fusion AmpFibian another the Universes! His all the portal into the Evil Omega-Copy Cat. Evil Omega-Copy Cat: You cling to the faintest slivers of hope, climbing up time and time again from the precipice of despair. The foolishness of it all, but that now comes to an end. When Evil Omega-Copy Cat to destroy Amperi's Homeworld is absorbed into the powerful. Ben (Heroes United): Oh no! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): You stupid... (electric power it lost power) ...Ahhhhhh! Ben (Heroes United): Viva ELITE! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): (electric mechanically) Build protocol enabled. Command error detected. Abort. Abort. Stand by engaged. Ben (Heroes United): Oh no, that's because lost power. You get an Upgrade! (has turned into Upgrade) Upgrade! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): Great idea! But a certain nanite monster busted my watch! Upgrade go inside Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (AmpFibian): Woah! Upgrade changes his body into a suit. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit (AmpFibian/Heroes United): Wow, what suppose to happen now? Upgrade's head appear on Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit's head, make Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit shock. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United crosstime): Uaa.. don't do that, you freaking me out. Upgrade (Heroes United): Electric something! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit make a electric bolt. Upgrade (Heroes United): Wow. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Soweet, so what's the plan? Upgrade (Heroes United): You build stuff, I make it better. Fight fight fight, We win! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Works to me! (using Jet Pack, and goes flying) Woohoo... Goku has returned on Homeworld. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Goku has been stop lost. (shot electric blast at Evil Omega-Copy Cat's face) Goku has returned on Homeworld. Although Evil Omega-Copy Cat becomed Omega-Copy Heatblast to shot fire blast from mouth at Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit, greating Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit effectossly. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Goku, stop them! Goku (SSF): KAMEHAMEHA! (shots beam at Evil Omega-Copy Cat when hitting, but turned into Evil Copy Cat) Evil Copy Cat: Never. When Evil Copy Cat absorbing Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit . Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit (Heroes United): Released back to nanite! Evil Copy Cat: Charging back! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Upgrade Suit evolved into Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Element Form, with Upgrade merge back into Ben. Evil Copy Cat: No! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Element Form: I am Element! Ben (Heroes United): Ugh! Evil Copy Cat: The stop them, we cannot to used me. Ben (Heroes United): COOPPPYYYY CAAATTTTT! (transformed) RATH!!! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' COPY POWERS! RATH CANNOT USING THE POWERFUL OF EFFORTLESSLY!!! Evil Copy Cat absorbing Rath's Ultimatrix and copying them. Rath (Heroes United): ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGH! (detransformed) Ugh! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Element Form: You get an Way Big! Evil Copy Cat: Thanks to powerful of Ultimatrix power, we cannot told me, i am powerful into me. He transformation sequence turning into Evil Copy Heatblast. Ben (Heroes United): Oh no, you get an nanite powerful of Element too hard at forget. His green portal in Rex on Heroes United crosstime. Rex (Heroes United, Stealth suit): Incoming! When Rex using the Rex Ride to attacking Evil Copy Heatblast, but Rex effortlossly. Ben (Heroes United): Not again! Rex using Blast Caster to wrapped on Evil Copy Heatblast's arm. Evil Copy Heatblast: The copy powerful of in the cannot me, we still to using the power. His rotate at the Rex in a down from Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi's Element Form stripes error. Ben (Heroes United): Blast Caster? Rex (Heroes United, Stealth suit): It didn't not Blast Caster we using the Sky Slyder on the crosstime. Ben (Heroes United): Leave me now. Flashback! Continued later...